


My Son (Orphaned)

by beenc0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Biblical References, Gen, Heavy Angst, I guess Dream/Fundy???, Its not intended but its there, Lies, Other, Sad Ending, alternative, idk - Freeform, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, mentions of abuse, traitor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenc0/pseuds/beenc0
Summary: - The war has gone on for too long, the jokes, the drugs, and the fighting have gone in for too long. He couldn't stand it anymore, no one could. Something needed to happen, this stand off needed end. The war needed to take a turn, and someone knew how to do it. -"The lingering feeling of Dreams gloved hand was like a stain, a stain and a reminder that he was stuck in this predicament. There was no way out now, no time for any regrets and no time for any hesitations. This was his life now, he was no longer the son of the greatest general to command an army. He was no longer a man of L'manberg, he was a traitor. He is a traitor. There is no going back."(Re posted from my Wattpad- MiaMiele)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	1. Him and His aching Joints

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t ship!!! I’ve seen this problem a lot in this fandom, they’re real people and some of them are uncomfortable with shipping. But, there is some Fundy/Dream stuff in later chapters that might imply romantic interest if you interpret it like that. They’re engaged in the SMP so I don’t think they have a major problem with it but still- enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “War takes time.” 
> 
> Fundy is on edge, waiting for Wilbur to do something but is only pushed away.

The waterfall roared as Wilbur put his hands under the raging waters, splashing the water onto his face. Stress leaked from his shoulders, his shoulders slowly falling to relax. Wilbur sighed has he sat back, letting the water mist at his face, finally taking a break to stop thinking about the war that fell right on his back.

Boulders had been set on his shoulders as the General, the man in charge of his people.

The sun was warm, only small tuffs of clouds in the sky. The water cool and grass a bright green, full of life. The world blossomed in the Dream SMP, showing no sign of a hectic war. Bees buzzed, Tubbo's pets swarmed around his head as Wilbur watched them buzz. The bees small as they peacefully buzzed happily over Wilbur.

The General sighed, rubbing his face with the heels of his hands, pushing at the growing ache that filled his tired eyes. Wilbur put down his hands as the patter of small feet came towards him. He spotted a small fox leap towards him, a crayon, pastel uniform hung over the foxes back.

"Fundy," Wilbur smiled as he watched the fox sit itself next to him. He quickly adverted his gaze away from the morphing fox, he had always hated the sight of his son turn from animal to Man.

"Sorry, Wilbur," Fundy stretched out his long limbs, yawning and popping his joints.

"Son, where have you been?" Wilbur stood, standing next to the man who he had considered a son.

Fundy rolled his eyes at the relationship term, "Nowhere at all. You haven't been giving out orders at all, Wilbur."

"It's tiring, my son," Wilbur sighed, "The war is raging on, its hard to keep up."

"Hard?" Fundy stiffened, "Hard? Really? It wouldn't be hard if you helped us instead of running off to a damn waterfall everyday! This war could be over-"

"Fundy," Wilbur glared at the man, watching his brown eyes flicker back and forth we, anger pooling out. "War takes time. We cannot run in blindly every time."

"We have spent months gathering resources and those months filled with small quarrels that have only held us back," Fundy stared upwards, watching a tuff a cloud drift by, "Wilbur, we need to do something. They burned down Tubbo's house and have tormented our walls and borders."

"Fundy, you cannot rush war. If we do, we'll lose more than we could ever imagine," Wilbur felt himself snap, pressure welling up at a part of him that only carried rage. "Go help Tubbo and Eret, that's an order."

"That's-"

"Fundy, please. Do this for me. I promise I'll find a way to speed up the process."

"Fine. You better keep that promise."

Wilbur sighed as he watched Fundy snort and turn to walk away. He recognized that this war had been going on for long enough and that his men were getting tired, that They'll lose motivation and support for the fight. The only problem was that he didn't know how to win, Wilbur had spent nights with his head in his hands, eyes weary and dry as he thought over plans over and over agin.

He felt like he had aged 10 years, his joints ached as he picked up a quill or sat. This war of independence was taking a toll on him and everyone else. They were losing, and at this rate, there seemed like there was no chance to win. None at all.


	2. For L’manberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He came to me a few nights ago with a proposition. A proposal, in which included him trying to make me join him with a few bribes.”
> 
> Dream has infiltrated the revolution and Wilbur will have to act quickly.

Wilbur rapped his quill against his book, unable to write coherent words across the blank paper. His office was cold compared to the summer warmth of August. The chair Wilbur sat in creaked as he leaned back away from the table, moving away to stretch his arms above his head.

Wilbur had spent the past few days mulling over Fundy's words, mulling over the voices in his head. It had kept him up during the long nights and tired during the days. No matter what he tried to come up with, the war kept on forever.

A knock at his office door snapped Wilbur out of his frenzied faze.

"Come in!" He called.

"Wilbur?" Niki opened with door, smiling once she saw Wilbur by his desk, "Eret wants to talk to you."

"Oh? Of course, let him in," Wilbur put on his best smile for Niki, letting her push Eret inside. "Close the door behind you, Niki."

The door closed, leaving just Wilbur and Eret in the room. Wilbur squinted as he watched Eret fidget slightly, unable to keep still.

"Eret? It everything all right?" He asked, standing up from his chair to stand in front of one of his men.

"I- yes. I've been needing to tell you something important," Eret rubbed his temples with his fingers, possibly rubbing away an aching pain that throbbed in his skull.

"What is it?"

"It's about Dream, Wilbur."

"What does Dream want? Eret-"

"He came to me a few nights ago with a proposition. A proposal, in which included him trying to make me join him with a few bribes," Eret stood up straight, voice unwavering as he spoke to Wilbur. Wilbur did not speak. "He insisted that I join his regime, join him against L'manberg. He offered once the war is done, he'll give me land to rule over and money I could never dream of."

"What did you say?" Wilbur felt slight anger bubble in his chest, anger that Dream would try to recruit one of his men and turn him against him.

"I said no. L'manberg is one of the most important things to me, you all are my everything. I couldn't do that to you."

"Thank you Eret. You May leave."

"Wait- Wilbur, I am worried that Dream will now go for someone else! You cannot just drop this-"

"I am not. I need to have a little chat with Dream sooner or later, and now seems like the right time." Wilbur sat down again, quickly grabbing his quill and parchment, "I will see to the others later, Eret. But now, I have a letter to write."

Wilbur left Eret frozen by the door, "I- of course, Wilbur."

Eret opened the office door and left, closing the door and walking into the long, abandoned hallways of L'manberg. Eret sighed as he took off his glasses, holding the shades tight in his hands. A mirror hung across the hallway, glaring at Eret. He moved to stand in front of it. He stared at the white pits that he called his eyes, something that he's never shown the people of the fighting country.

You did the right thing. For L'manberg, Eret, for L'manberg. Eret put on his glasses, taking deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Eret!" A boys voice called from down the hallway, making Eret turn to see Tubbo smiling as he jogged towards the older man. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me in the garden! It's my turn today."

"Of course, how about you go down there and I'll join you in a few. I need to change."

"Yes!" Tubbo laughed as he smacked Eret on the back, "I'll see you in the garden in a few, Kay?"

"Okay," Eret smiled.

* * *

Tommy groaned as he laid in the grass plains, putting an arm over his eyes to block out the sun that shone above him.

"Ah, Tommy. I didn't expect to see you here," Jack laughed as he sat himself next to Tommy.

Jack remembered the days when he'd just joined, bribes from both participants flooded his every move. But in the end, he kept the bribes from Dream and joined the people he trusted, L'manberg. Jack had to admit, he Tommy had a big influence on his joining. In the end, he was thankful that he had met Tommy and led him to where he is today.

"Jack?" Tommy grumbled, his hands hiding his face from the bright, warm sun.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Wilbur will do?" Tommy did not move an inch, keeping sternly still, "We have not done anything in days. Dream could be planning his worst and we're doing nothing!"

"Wilbur will have something up his sleeve, he always does," Jack leaned forwards, resting his elbow on his leg and putting his chin flat on his palm. "I sure hope he does."

"Yeah. You're right, Thunder," Tommy shot up, hair blowing in the wind.

Jack laughed at the nickname that had been gifted to him. "Everything will be fine."

"For L'manberg."

"For L'manberg."


	3. Her Hope and His Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I now see why you're fighting so much for this.”
> 
> Niki reflects, realizing why she loves these people so much. But, she’s worried about Fundy. Everyone is.

Niki stood on her toes upon a creaky old chair in the library of the L'manberg. The smell of books surrounded her, filling her every sense as she reached for a certain book.

Many months ago this library was barely standing, she had barely considered the thought of joining with the Revolution.

_The day was cold, no bird in the sky. Niki raked her hands through her pink died hair, threading her fingers into her hair nervously. Wilbur smiled as he reached for her hand, he had slid down the hill and reached for Niki to follow him. And so she had followed him, like she always had done._

_The mud was slippery as she stumbled, Wilbur ready to catch her. He helped her up and tugged Niki along the grassy, muddy path. She made careful way, trying not to ruin her clothing._

_Wilbur paused as they finally reached their destination. It was the growing walls of L'manberg. The man smiled, his grin wide as he looked back at Niki, watching her face widen with awe. He laughed and dragged Niki to the gates, pushing her in._

_It was barren but beautiful. The place looked like it had not been touched by the gloomy day. It was filled with light and hope, a warm feeling erupted in Niki's chest as she smiled. Wilbur spoke softly, he had always been so soft for Niki._

_He led her down the building walls, around the lumber that lined the growing homes. She felt like she was in a dream, like she was in a different world. She rolled up her sleeves as Wilbur pulled her along, she pulled up the grey cloth and laughed at Wilbur's antics._

_They never did stop, only walking around the growing nation._

_"This is what home is, Niki. This will be my home. I will gain its freedom, we will be free," Wilbur whirled around time grab both of Niki's hands, pulling them to his chest. Niki basked in his smile, basking in the warmth it gave the surrounding world. "Join me, love, join our Revolution ."_

_Niki felt the world burst, the musky rain and mud seemed to disappear to the sun that appeared before her. The sun, the smile, and the hopes of the man she had learned to hold dear._

_She did not look him in the eyes, staring at the fallen building behind him. Niki pushed away from Wilbur, strutting to the building that had boxes flooding out of the front door. She bent down to open one of the boxes, looking into the soaked cardboard. Books. Books of all kinds rested in the boxes that were left to rot outside of the building._

_Niki picked up the box and went inside, pulling the books out and putting them on the tables that littered the library. Wilbur stood by the door, a confused scowl testing on his face._

_"I now see why you're fighting so much for this," Niki did not turn to look at the General that stood at the doorway. She moved her hands to spread out the withering books. "I finally get why you're fighting so hard for this new land. Wilbur, I get it now."_

_Wilbur moves forwards to stand next to the girl who he had considered dear to him, he reach forwards to grab her hands the same way he had just minutes before._

_Niki gripped back._

_"For L'manberg."_

_"For L'manberg."_

_Wilbur rested a soft kiss on her forehead, holding Niki close of the rain pattered on the concrete outside._

Her fingers wrapped around the spine of the old book, her chair wobbled as Niki moved downwards.

"Woah there!" Hands gripped her sides as she slipped-

"Oh my-!"

Niki gasped as she was set firmly on the ground. She snapped her head to thank the person who had caught her. Fundy.

"Fundy thank you!" Niki let out a sigh.

"Uh- it's fine. I didn't expect anyone to be in here."

Niki moved around Fundy, reaching for a chair to sit down. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face as she sat down, "Yeah, same! How are you? Do you need something?"

Fundy scratched the back of his head, "I'm just worried. Trying to get my mind off of it."

"Off of what?"

"If Wilbur will do anything. Everyone's getting antsy."

"He'll do something, I believe he just spoke to Eret yesterday about something."

"Eret? What did he have to tell Wilbur?"

"I don't know, but he did seem worried. Im sure Wilbur is on it."

Fundy sighed, pulling out a chair to sit down next to Niki. Niki smiled as she patted the other head, "It'll be fine. Wilbur knows what he's doing."

"Wilbur's promised he'd do something. But it's hard waiting."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

...

"Do you think it's worth it?"

"What?" Niki looked up from her book to snap her gaze towards the fox like man, watching him deflate.

"Do you think it's worth it? Do you think we should keep fighting?" Fundy went stiff, his gaze hard as he stared at Niki.

"Of course it is!" Niki's voice squeaked as she threw herself up and out of her chair, "Do you think it's not?"

"I don't know! That's the problem!" Fundy stuffed his head into his hands. "I don't know if I can fight any longer!" Fundy peaked his eyes from the parted areas of his fingers, "I don't think I can fight any longer."

"You have to! For L'manberg!" Niki's voice turned desperate as she flailed her arms around. "For Wilbur, at least!"

"For Wilbur-?"

"You're his 'son', right? Won't you fight for him?" She tried smiling.

"I- I guess."

"So?"

"Yeah. For Wilbur."

Niki let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad."

Fundy stood up, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'll see you at dinner, Niki."

"Bye, Fundy-" And Niki watched his back retreat, watch the boy turn and never look back. And she let herself frown.


	4. It Cannot be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He'd rather watch this world Wilbur was building burn instead of letting it thrive.“
> 
> Hate is fueled by the gasoline of lies, surely, this will not end well.

No one spoke at dinner. The only thing that could heard was the clicking of utensils. Fundy picked at the pork, his fork stabbing the dry meat repeatedly. Looking away from his unappetizing dinner, he scanned the dinning hall.

The walls had cracked, the cannons, tnt, and arrows penetrated the walls many times over the past few months. Fundy stared at the cracks, stared at the world that was falling apart around him. His hopes down and his head down. He could feel the eyes of the people around him on him. Fundy felt his shoulders go rigged, his body stiff in a hunched form as he bent over the food he had not touched with other than his fork.

Slowly, he raised his head to see who had been boring holes into his head. Fundy glared, his gaze drifting to Wilbur's, who gazed worriedly at the boy he had grown to call a son.

"Fundy? How are you feeling?" The sound of Wilbur's voice shattered the silence that had clogged the dinning hall.

Fundy did not respond.

Tommy snorted as he rolled his eyes, "C'mon mate, you've got no reason to sulk around like this."

Fundy stood up abruptly, his chair slamming into the ground, "I've had enough! God, you act like nothing is going on! We have a war to fight and look at all of us, we're sitting around a table and asking each other about our feelings!"

"Fundy-" Niki slowly rose as she reached a hand out for the man who had thrown his chair to the floor.

"I'm going to bed," Fundy did not turn around at the sounds of voices calling him to sit back down. He only did stop once a hand yanked him back by his shoulder. "What-"

"We're in this together," Tubbo whirled Fundy around to face him, he held Fundy still, "Please, Fundy, do not give up. We're going to win, we can do this."

"That isn't the problem Tubbo, it's the fact that we haven't done anything to get there," Fundy tried tearing Tubbo's hands from his shoulders, though unsuccessful, "Tubbo-"

"We've just started!" Tubbo felt his heart ache, suddenly breaking down due to the fading hope in the man infront of him. "Fundy please, we'll move forwards, I promise! I know we can't just stand here for any longer, and we won't!" Tubbo put on a smile as he reached for a hug, Fundy let the younger boy engross him in a hug. He let out a sigh.

The eyes of L'manberg rest on the men who stood my the large door that led to the hallways of their growing, almost independent country. Fundy ignored the sour faces of the people he had considered family. He hugged Tubbo tighter. Guilt flooded his senses as he pressed Tubbo closer, nearly whispering an apology to the young boy who would feel the burn of his fire. Fundy gazed upwards, looking at the contorted face of Wilbur. The face of a Man who lied through his teeth whenever he could, would it be infront of Fundy and his friends, or nobody at all. The lies helped light the growing flame, the growing flame he would soon hold and Wilbur had no idea it was coming. And Fundy will keep falling for the lies. It can never be enough. He'd rather watch this world Wilbur was building burn instead of letting it thrive. And that would never be enough to satisfy the aching pain in his heart. 


	5. The Lurking Dreams and The Lurking Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I wish I had been better to you."
> 
> Careful lies are formed to keep one near and secure, but the past always remembers.

_The world burned, the homes and wood burned as the match was lit, as the flint and steel struck each other and the earth. Panic washed over his body as he ran, ran away from the flames that licked at the heels of his boots. The fire burned the place he had started to call home._

_His hair whipped in his face as he scanned the burned wood that covered the stone path of L'manberg. Screams filled the land and air, filling his ears as he ran, ran from the impending doom of the death of his loved ones. The screams never ceased as a sob broke out, he whipped around and saw it-_

_Niki was bent over Wilbur, his body burned and mangled. She screamed into the air as she cried over the man who she had come so accustomed to. His hands shook, unable to look at the two without the feeling of guilt bubbling at the bottom of his stomach and throat._

_Niki's gaze snapped towards him:_

_"Fundy."_

_He felt the world shatter at the sound of her voice, at the sound of despair and anger that coated the woman's voice._

_"You traitor."_

_Tommy had appeared from behind Fundy, rage filled his eyes as he started at the man who held his head to the ground, gripping at his brown hair._

_"I trusted you!"_

_Tubbo's voice cracked as he placed hands on Fundys shoulders, the ghostly touch only there for a few seconds till the next voice came;_

_"How could you?"_

_Eret stood tall, a frown carved deep into his face as he turned his nose up to Fundy, who fell to his knees. Fundy's head whirled, thundering with quickening panic._

_"Fundy- Fundy why?"_

_Jack reached forwards, but Fundy was to far to reach. Fundy screamed as their voices filled his head, slowly the world swirled around him till he only saw Wilbur's body. It dangled from the sky, a black void circling around them._

_"I'm sorry- I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"_

_"Look at you!! Look at my baby boy!" Wilbur's laughed melted into a new reality, Fundy felt himself be picked up by Wilbur and be swung around. Wilbur cooed into the small boy's ear, snuggling his son closer to his chest. The boy had yet to learn how to change into a man, so he stayed a cub until the time was right._

_Wilbur purred as he scratched at Fundy's ears, smiling as he looked down at the boy who he had taken in and had come to raise. He danced many kisses across Fundy's face, Fundy sobbed._

_Wilbur did not seem to hear the sounds of his boy crying, he only continued to announce praises into his ears. Fundy clutched at Wilbur's uniform, unable to close his eyes as he watched Wilbur's face melt-_

_Burns grew and his face contorted into a scream as he dropped Fundy- who had become a man once he slammed against the black voids solid ground. He scooted back, crawling away from the screaming general whose face, hands, and body burned and shriveled. Fire rose from the void, engulfing the man who had called a father. Fundy could feel the heat from the place he sat. Something bubbled in his throat and chest:_

_Fundy screamed._

Sweat had drenched almost every inch of Fundy's body as he screamed and slammed forwards. He held his head in his hands, breath heavy, trying to control the sorrow that leaked out of his eyes and mouth. Tears slowly fell against he cheeks as footsteps slammed against the hallways Stoney tiles.

The door slammed open-

Wilbur.

"Fundy-! Fundy are you alright?" Wilbur hurried over to the Side of Fundy's bed, looking around if there had been any intruders.

"I- i am fine Wilbur," Fundy could not bare to look at Wilbur, he could only see his face as he screamed as the fire burned each part of his skin. He pushed Wilbur away, keeping his head down, "Just a dream."

Wilbur frowned as he sat next to Fundy, "If you need to talk-"

"I said I'm fine, Wilbur."

Wilbur moved to grab Fundy's hand, taking the cold hand into his own warm ones. His thumb danced over the rough, calloused hands of the boy. Wilbur sighed;

"Sometimes I wish that I could've changed things."

Fundy didn't turn.

"Sometimes I wish I had been better to you."

"Don't say that," Fundy whispered, "You were amazing, those were the good times."

Wilbur smiled sadly, "Yes. But I do wish I could've taken those times with us, to this new country."

Fundy finally looked up, staring at the man who sat next to him. His father.

"It all started on a day like any other," Fundy's eyes went wide as the sound of Wilbur's voice, singing, "All the salmon had swum to the sea. When my lover, she darted away down the stream with the heart she'd taken from me."

Wilbur rubbed his thumbs across Fundy's hands, calming down the man whose sweat had run cold, "And my chest though it ached, there was hope, a little beacon of light." Wilbur smiled as he felt Fundy drift closer, closer to the man who held his hands like he was going to lose him. "Though my sunniest days were now stolen away, I still had our son by my side and as he looked up at me with those wondering eyes, I just knew that I must protect him with my life and make a land that is good and a land that is free for the better of you and of me."

Fundy choked as he felt Wilbur raise a hand to rubbed the back of his head. Just like the days by the beach.


	6. Wilbur’s Letter and His Sons Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stand by. I will come for you later," Dream put a cold, gloved hand on Fundy's shoulder, "There is something I must do. If you protect them, you will gain their trust and they will never suspect anything."
> 
> This is Dreams infiltration, he will use Fundy like a puppet against his father. And Fundy will do it willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha sorry for the short chapter. Promise it starts getting better!

"Dream."

"Fundy."

It's was the middle of the night, and maybe Fundy was starting to regret his choices. By no means did he want them to be hurt, by no means he intended to do wrong, but that was before and this is now. Now is where things change, where everything finally pushes forwards. Finally.

"Bad news."

Fundy felt his chest constrict at the words, his own getting stuck in his throat.

"Wilbur knows that I'm digging around in his men."

"How?"

"Eret."

Fundy frowned, "Yes, I can see why."

"What?" Dream stepped forwards, his face glowing in the moonlight.

"Eret has been up my ass for the past few days, he's starting to suspect me," Fundy nearly took a step away from the other man, fear fogging his eyes, chest, and body. Fear of the man in-front of him, fear of the men behind him at home. He feared everything around him.

"I wouldn't expect any less from him," Fundy could hear Dream snort from under his mask.

"What do I do?" Fundy was desperate, sooner or later Eret will find up. He had already confront him nearly a few days before this night.

"Stand by. I will come for you later," Dream put a cold, gloved hand on Fundy's shoulder, "There is something I must do. If you protect them, you will gain their trust and they will never suspect anything."

Fundy took a long breath in, try to calm his nerves -which were off the walls and pulsating with anxiety-, "Yes."

"Good."

Fundy swallowed thickly as Dream patted him on the shoulder and pushed by him. The lingering feeling of Dreams gloved hand was like a stain, a stain and a reminder that he was stuck in this predicament. There was no way out now, no time for any regrets and no time for any hesitations. This was his life now, he was no longer the son of the greatest general to command an army. He was no longer a man of L'manberg, he was a traitor. He is a traitor. There is no going back.


	7. The Kings Suspicion and His Skittish Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really hope Dream hasn't been chasing after you, Fundy."
> 
> Lying to a friend is hard but it has to be done.

Tubbo wipped the beading sweat from his forehead as he hitched the woven basket further up under his arms. The grains of wheat heavy as he turned to face Jack who had grabbed a rag from his pocket. Tubbo frowned, sighing as he walked towards the other man who seemed to be deep in thought,

"Jack? What are you thinking about?" Tubbo asked as he set down the woven basket.

Jack jumped, "oh- Tubbo, hello," Jack laughed tiredly. "Nothing really... well um."

Tubbo popped his knuckles and back, waiting for jack to continue.

"I'm worried about Fundy," Jack carefully started, looking at the wheat fields of L'manberg.

"Ah, yes," Tubbo groaned as he sat down, pulling Jack along with him. The wheat was a bright gold, ready to harvest and the grain to be made into bread that would stock the shelves of L'manberg for the entire winter. "I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt, he's tired like the rest of us."

"If you say so, Tubbo," Jack sighed, pulling his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and setting down his head upon them.

Tubbo frowned, knowing that everyone was slowly falling apart. Everyone was tired, hungry and restless: unable to calm down even when dinner was placed on the table.

Jack leaned over and put a hand upon Tubbo's head, a sign of comfort and care-

The wheat parted as another joined the pair out in the field, the golden grass suddenly dull next to the man who had appeared next to Tubbo and Jack. Eret, he slumped over to sit next to them, keeping his hands at his sides.

"Good afternoon, Eret," Jack greeted, a small smile gracing his face.

"Good afternoon, boys," Eret rolled his fingers through the wheat that brushed at his arm, "I've.... I wanted to speak to someone about this."

"About what?" Tubbo leaned into the hand that rolled through his curls, rolling his tightly bound shoulders to relax.

"Fundy."

"Fundy?"

Suddenly Jack scowled, suddenly all conversations flew towards the subject of Fundy. No matter who they had spoken to, someone was worried about the behavior of the man who danced around the halls with his tail between his legs and his paws bare on the stone that was ice cold.

"Yes, he has been worrying me," Eret frowned.

"Fundy is worrying everyone lately, what would your input be to all this?" Tubbo asked, brushing away the comforting hand of Jack, leaning in to speak to Eret.

"Worrying, I mean by that, he has been off lately and I recall just today how he tried to dance around my questions," Eret closed his eyes in thought.

"What?" Jack pushed.

_Eret paused in the hallway to spot Fundy darting through the shadows-_

_"Fundy?" Eret had spoken out, voice loud as he question the man, fox, as he hid._

_"Eret-?" Fundy jumped at the sound of Eret's voice, whipping around to face the confused man._

_"What are you doing? It's so early!" Eret yawned as he jogged up to the man whose fox ears twitched- a sign that Eret could not read for the life of him._

_"I was uh-" Fundy contemplated, "Heading over to the Library to meet up with Niki!"_

_Eret's gaze drifted over to spot the twitching tail that hid in between the man's legs, ears twitching backwards. Eret frowned as he lifted his gaze back up towards Fundy's face, "You seem nervous."_

_"Nervous?? What-? No!" Fundy suddenly laughed, waving his hand in dismissal. The air was cold between them, both men shifting uncomfortably under the underlying lies and pressure._

_"Fundy- I've been wanting to ask," Eret felt his heart stop as Fundy's eyes widened, suspicion rising to Eret's throat as he watched Fundy nearly take a step back, "How are you?"_

_The man relaxed immediately, "I am well! Thanks for asking," Fundy desperately searched for excuses to run away from the prying voice of Eret._

_"Are you sure?" Eret pushed, "There has been evidence of Dreams involvement inside of this rebellion, Fundy."_

_Fundy nearly felt his heart jump out of his chest, unable to speak as Eret's voice went deep. Worry lines danced across Eret's face as he took Fundy's hands in his own. The pair of warm hands held the foxes cold hands together, a slight smile crossing his face;_

_"I really hope Dream hasn't been chasing after you, Fundy," Eret leaned in, his sunglasses sliding down his nose. Fundy froze at the unfamiliar sight of pure whites that had absorbed the humanly eyes of the man. It was inhuman. "Anything wrong?"_

_"Nothing, Eret," Fundy sighed, gripping Eret'shands back, "you have nothing to worry about."_

_Eret's smile turned warm, voice turning light once again, "That is wonderful to hear! I'm glad."_

_"Me as well."_

_"For L'manberg?"_

_"For L'manberg."_

_Fundy let go of Eret's hands and darted towards the direction of the Library. Eret now full convinced that Fundy was just tired, wanting to get a move on. Nothing was going on. Eret was glad of that fact._

Eret concluded.

"Benefit of the doubt, huh?" Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to run away the ache that rested at the back of them.

"He's- He's just skittish!" Tubbo tried-

"A skittish fox, how fitting," Eret's eyebrows knitted together as he scowled at the sky, his breath hitching as the breeze rolled across the wheat field.

The golden wheat of L'manberg suddenly turned dull.


	8. Fire, Ash, and The Setting Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taking a deep breath- he left, and the world burned in his wake."
> 
> The world has started to burn and Fundy turns his back to the people who reached out for him. He reached out for someone so much more different—

He could hear his heart blaring in his ears, throat, and chest as he flushed himself against the cracking wall. The rumbling of arrows and tnt was the only thing Tommy could hear as he tucked around a wall, hands over his head.

The sound was overwhelming, as if his ears are we're about to be blown off. His arms ached, elbows grazed from the hard, broken stone walls that had been crushed and blasted to the floor. Tommy choked on the dusty air, unable to properly breathe as L'manberg fell around him.

Tommy struggled to stand, the pure force of the falling stones shook the ground, he was off balance. His hands gripped at the broken wall that he hid behind, scanning the barren but apoplectic view of his home.

"TOMMY?" A voice called out to the boy.

"TUBBO!" Tommy grinned as he spotted the other through the dust cloud.

"Oh my god! I couldn't find you!" Tubbo reaches out smuggle Tommy into a hug.

"I'm fine, Tubbo," Tommy pulled Tubbo down and behind the cracking stone, kneeling. "Where is everyone else?"

"Niki is with Wil, Jack and Eret are together!" Tubbo exclaims, putting his hands over his head as a cannon was shot once again.

"Fundy?" Tommy shouted, trying to hear himself over the roaring thunder of the wind, fire, and dust.

"I haven't seen him, I was hoping he'd be with you!" Tubbo's eyes went wide.

"Well, does it fucking look like he's with me?" Tommy sneered, scoffing as the cannons finally stopped.

"I-" Tubbo gulped, "Yeah, and that is what worries me. Had Eret told you?"

"Told me what?"

"The thing about Fundy."

"If you say something like 'Oh he's suspicious' or some shit," Tommy frowned as he stood, "I will leave you here."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

Tubbo gasped as a force shoved into his body, slamming him into the ground as an arrow drenched in fire shot at where his head used to be. He coughed as he breathed in dust. Tommys eyes went wide as he lurched over to Tubbo's side.

"Fundy???"

Fundy, who still was in his fox form, stared wide eyed at the two. He barked, snarling at the other boys.Tubbo stayed on the floor and groaned, his arms grazed as he slid against the stone. Tommy helped the other up, but kept his eyes on Fundy who circled around them hurriedly. The boys stumbled up, turned to look at Fundy. Fundy bounced at their feet now, he yipped and barked hurriedly.

"We need to follow him," Tubbo coughed, breathing the dusty rubble.

Tommy sighed, keeping Tubbo close as the fox beneath them led them down the long, cracking hallways.

"I did not expect them to attack..." Tubbo sighed as Fundy stopped to look around the corner.

"Dream is unpredictable," Tommy grunted, "We have to be on our toes."

Fundy yipped at them, snarling and pushed forwards. The sun was setting and orange, pink and yellow painted the sun. Fire, fire painted the sky with ash, with the ugly grey that burned every inch of Tommy's skin, eyes, throat, and nose. The ash painted his lungs, painted the walls, painted his friends face, his other friends paws and snout, his life. Ash. Fire, ash, and the setting sun. Those where the things that tore his hopes, dreams, and family to the floor and dragged them around their own home, walls.

Tommy felt weak, unable to handle the intake of ash and pain that shot through every vein in his body. He grew drowsy, his body falling numb and limbs turned heavy. Tubbo, startled by the weight that shifted onto his shoulders. He shook the unwanted, uneasy feeling from his chest and stomach and pushed forwards.

The sudden sight of a man shocked Tubbo, the sudden human being jumped from out of the dusty shadows. Tubbo gasped as hands grabbed him and Tommy, dragging them down again as the rubble fell from above them. The hands were familair, though neither boy vouod see the face of the man. Fundy dashed over and pressed his nose to the mans arm.

"Fundy, c'mere," Wilbur, "Help me with these two."

Fundy barked in response, scowling as he pushed at the boys and Wilbur.

"Wheres Niki?" Tubbo asked, pressing himself against Wilbur in a hug.

"She's with Eret and Jack," Wilbur grabber Fundy by the scruff, "I need your help, now get out of that form." Wilbur huffed as he placed the fox down.

Tommy cringed at the cracking bones, but he kept his eyes down.

"What?" Fundy frowned, his ears poking out of his brown hair, twitching angrily.

"Go ahead of us, we need a scout," Wilbur spoke, helping Tommy and Tubbo and keeping them balanced.

Fundy nodded, turning so his back faced his father and his brothers. Taking a deep breath- he left, and the world burned in his wake.


	9. A Satanic God and A Saintly General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It should've been you, Fundy."
> 
> —He reached out for the warm hand, reaching for the Devil and the hope that he brought with him.

The mask, the green cloak, black gloves, golden hair, and the hood he wore was suddenly all Fundy could see as he looked up past the ruble. Dream stood there, the light from the setting sun struck his figure and he glowed. A feeling swelledin his chest, he was unable to ignore the feeling as he watched the man stare down at him.

Never had Fundy thought that he would willingly let this feeling take over him, willingly let the world fall part in his hands and shatter into pieces. The thought of his father rushed through his mind as he stared at the demon that glowed like god in front of him. A satanic god and a saintly general. He had made his choice, had had shook the hand of the devil. And the devil could beckon Fundy with a nod of the head and a hand against his shoulder. Compared to the saint that was his father, Wilbur was nothing but a dull throb compared to the glowing, warm, and never ending throb of Dream.

Fundy knew that he was wrapped around Dream's finger, wrapped up in his knowing betrayal and plan for the end of the war. The throb of the glowing warmth of Dream was so much better than the dry, cold sensation of Wilbur. The warm hands that were covered by gloves was all that Fundy yearned for. He yearned for comport, praise and approval. He wanted to be important, and Dream made him feel that.

Unlike the ungrateful eyes of Wilbur, the smile under the mask of Dream gave him hope. Gave Fundy what he wanted.

Fundy watched as Dream lifted his mask, showing the bottom of his face, "It's time."

His hands felt numb, the blood in his body suddenly stopping as panic filled every inch of his body. Panic, fearful of the fact he really is going through with this. Fundy swallowed thickly has Dream smiled and reached out towards him,

"Let's go."

And Fundy reached forwards, stumbling towards the growing throb of hope, and took his hand. He interlocked their fingers and stared at the shining eyes of the devil. He stared at the fallen angel that smiled and wrapped him up in his arms. Fundy felt the panic leak from his body, relaxing as the warm, ungloved, hands held onto him.

His faith in god, his faith in his saint of a father, dissipated as the devil smiled and pulled him in. Fundy grasped for the growing feeling of hope that sat in-front of him, reaching for the feeling he desired and deserved. He deserved this feeling, deserved to feel whole.

The touch that gripped his shoulder sent shock waves down his spine as Dream pulled him close. Close, as if he was family, as if they were brothers in arm. And that is what they were. Brothers.

Brothers who fell from the golden gates of heaven.

And he ran, ran with the devil. Ran with his brother who held him closer than anyone had ever done.

_The sun was hot, not scorching, but just enough to cause slight annoyance. His dragged his fingers through his hair as arms wrapped around him and lifted him into the air. The cold hands ran through his hair, nocking away the habit driven ones of him. His ears twitched at the cold sensation that slid over them._

_He watched her smile, watched her place a cool kiss against his forehead as they sat by the calm waves of the river. They sat in cool sands of the beach, watching the water and clouds roll by._

**_Sometimes I wish I had been better to you._ **

_The words hung heavy in the air, but it was as if the woman had not heard them. She kept her hands locked in his hair and eyes locked on his face. She pressed her thumbs to the back of his ears._

_Her red, auburn hair danced in the warm wind, her green eyes sparkling as she smiled and her nose scrunched._

_"Sally," Wilbur, "There you two are."_

_Sally looked up, tearing her gaze away from her son, "Wil, darling, sit with us."_

_Wilbur sat down and pressed close to the woman, putting a hand on the young boys head and his own head upon Sally's shoulder._

_"He's getting so big," Wilbur smiled._

_"He is," Sally giggled, "He's starting to look like you, as well!"_

_"Me? He has your smile," Wilbur presses closer to the woman._

_The boy only frowned at the phrase._

_"Isn't he perfect?" Sally said, her warm smile contrasting her cold touch._

_"Yes," Wilbur bent down to press a slow kiss to his forehead, "Indeed he is."_

_Perfect._

_If only he had said such things more often._

**_Sometimes I wish I had been better to you._ **

_Their touches were cold, he had realized. He realized that the touches he yearned for again were nothing, absolutely nothing but cold and unloving. They are nothing._

_The kiss that pressed against his small fingers was cold, unnerving and inhuman. It wasn't like what he remembered, nothing like he remembered._

_The woman, her touches suddenly were wet, her clothes drenched as she clung close to him. He chocked, suddenly unable to breathe and see as he sank. His body ached, it ached from the deathly grip of the woman and the water that turned evil and grasped at the woman and her son._

_She kept him close as she sank, drowning him with her. She was not letting go of the boy, not letting go of her screaming son who flailed desperately and sucked the water for air. He clawed at her delicate hands and arms, cutting deep into them as he reached for the fading light that shown through the waters surface._

_His eyes fluttered as a hand shoved itself into the water, reaching for life. He clawed at the woman's arms, finally breaking away. He could hear her screech and reach out desperately for her son. He took the hand, letting it pull him out of the grasp of the angry waters._

_He spluttered, coughing painfully as water regurgitated from his stomach. His throat bled, eyes stung, and lungs aching._

_Then, he noticed the searing gaze that burned through his back. Shakily, he turned to look._

_Golden eyes, honey brown, stared deeply back at him. The look was not full of relief, it was full of dissatisfaction and hate. Almost rage. The gaze bored into his soul, tearing his heart apart as Wilbur glared at him. Wilbur slowly stood, standing and keeping his eyes locked on his son. His frown was deep, in a form he had never seen before._

_"It should've been you, Fundy."_

_Why is it so cold?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me realizing that i posted this chapter before I should've: ✍️👁👄👁


End file.
